Gracie Ancelotti
Grace "Gracie" Ancelotti (1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es la hija de Giovanni Ancelotti, un capo mafioso, a la cual Niko conoce en la misión I'll Take Her..., donde Niko Bellic la secuestra. Al parecer, tiene unos 31 años, es joven y de carácter más o menos optimista (antes de secuestrarla). Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Preparando el secuestro Gerald McReary necesita secuestrar a Gracie, pero como está siendo custodiado por muchos guardias en la correccional de Alderney, así que le dice a Niko Bellic que Packie le explicará que quiere que haga. Niko llamará a Packie y le dice a Niko que Gerry quiere que secuestren a Gracie, la hija del don de la familia Ancelotti, Giovanni Ancelotti, para pedir un rescate. Niko consigue el número de Gracie viendo en Internet que está vendiendo su Feltzer rosa único, por lo que llama a Gracie y le pide una cita con ella para comprarlo. Ella le pregunta por qué, ya que no suena como el tipo de persona que conduciría un descapotable rosa, pero Niko le dice, con algo de ironía que "no pudo resistirse al precio". Ella le dice que pueden reunirse en su casa y ver el coche. I'll Take Her... 11.png|Niko llamando a Gracie. I'll Take Her... 12.png|Gracie concretando una reunión. I'll Take Her... 13.png|Las dudas. La prueba del coche thumb|350px|Gracie conociendo a [[Niko Bellic.]] Gracie le dice a Niko que vaya a su casa para acordar la compra del coche. Allí, Niko le pregunta a Gracie si puede probar el vehículo. Ella lo llama "el sujeto del acento sexy", y le dice que está bien, ya que "le encanta montar su vehículo con extranjeros". Gracie y Niko se suben al vehículo, donde ella le dice que su familia es de una parte del sur de Italia, por lo que podrían ir a la playa del sur. En el camino, Gracie le pregunta por qué compró el coche rosa no siendo esa clase de hombre, a lo que Niko contesta que "es para una amiga". Gracie considera eso muy caballeroso. thumb|350px|Gracie elogiando a [[Niko Bellic|Niko.]] Niko le pregunta por la relación que tiene con su padre, y ella le dice que es un buen hombre, solo que sus amigos no le gustan. Tras esto afirma que sólo sale con gays, ya que los demás sólo piensan en meterle la mano. A ella le gusta, pero no cada diez segundos. Niko le pregunta si se la está pasando bien, y ella dice que sí, y que la llame simplemente Gracie. Niko le agradece por su amabilidad. Se ponen a hablar del Maisonette 9 y de Gay Tony, y Gracie le promete que puede convencer a todos de que es un empresario ruso, para facilitar su entrada y sociedad, y todos los adorarán. Niko y Gracie llegan a su destino. Bruscamente, Niko cambia de dirección, a lo que Gracie pregunta que sucede. Niko le dice simplemente que sus planes son otros, y ella comienza a preocuparse. Tras un largo rate en el cual ambos permanecen sin hablar ni moverse, Gracie le dice que lleva conduciendo un rato largo, por lo que asume que su interés no es el coche, sino algo referido a ella. Niko le dice que ha venido directamente a secuestrarla, y que no quiere hacerle daño, por lo que debe permanecer tranquila. Gracie, sin asustarse, se enfada, diciéndole que llamará a su padre y que este "le va a machacar el culo". Sin embargo, Niko se anticipa y arroja el móvil de Gracie al asfalto. Gracie se espanta y empieza a gritar, pero Niko le dice que se calme o tirará el gatillo y la calmará para siempre. Gracie planea varios intentos de escape: tales como saltar del coche o tomar el volante. Los intentos se repiten unas cuantas veces, hasta que Niko se cansa y la noquea de un golpe. Luego de esto la lleva a un punto acordado donde un amigo, Gordon Sargent se lleva a Gracie del lugar, mientras que un sujeto llamado Stevie se lleva el coche. ...I'll_Take_Her_10.png|Gracie tratando de tomar el control. ...I'll_Take_Her_13.png|Niko noqueando a Gracie. ...I'll_Take_Her_14.png|La entrega. Las fotos Al poco tiempo, Patrick McReary llama a Niko y le dice que Giovanni no acepta el secuestro de su hija y les ha dicho que es una mentira, por lo que deberá sacarle fotos atada y amordazada, así probarán el secuestro. Niko se dirige al piso franco donde retienen a Gracie, y la encuentra atada a un sillón y con una mordaza. Gordon le pregunta donde estuvo, ya que ha estado buscando unas papas fritas. Niko se disculpa y prepara el celular para sacarle una foto. Gracie tiene la cabeza gacha, por lo que Niko la golpea y la obliga a mirarlo. Él le dice que sonría a su padre, pero ella le grita "que te jodan". Niko toma la foto y comienza a retirarse, a lo que Gordon le grita "disfruta de tu libertad", ya que debe quedarse y vigilar a Gracie. Ransom 5.png|Niko con Gordon y Gracie. Ransom 6.png|Niko abofeteando a Gracie. Ransom 7.png|La fotografía. El traslado Gerry le dice a Niko (en código), que Giovanni Ancelotti ya se ha enterado de donde tienen escondida a Gracie, por lo que le pide que la lleven a otro lugar y así poder continuar chantajeando a la familia. Niko se dirige a donde tienen a Gracie, y Gordon se la entrega atada y amordazada, luchando y gritando por liberarse. Niko le dice que no la ponga en el asiento, ya que recuerda "el último paseo que le dio", por lo que la meten en el maletero del coche. Gracie, en un intento de no ser metida en el maletero, muerde a Gordon sacando los dientes por la mordaza, pero fracasa en su escape. Para divertirse, Gordon le saca la mordaza un momento para escucharla despotricar y decirles que ellos y todos sus conocidos están muertos. Gordon, sin prestarle atención, la amordaza de nuevo y cierra el maletero, pero se siguen oyendo sus gritos y golpes. Niko comienza a conducir, mientras Gracie sigue gritando y golpeando la puerta del maletero. Niko no le presta atención a sus insultos. Los matones de la familia Ancelotti comienzan a seguirlo y a disparar al coche. Luego de perder a los matones, Gracie le grita que se está asfixiando allí dentro, y le pide que abra el maletero, llamándolo "inmigrante de mierda". Los matones los vuelven a encontrar, y Gracie le dice que eso no es nada comparado con lo que le hará Giovanni al encontrarlo a él y a sus conocidos. Luego, continúa despotricando, diciéndole que deberían cerrar las fronteras para hombres como él, y que es un cabrón. Niko pierde a los matones, y les grita que lo siente, pero que se quedan con Gracie. Al llegar al lugar, Packie le dice a Niko que él cuidará a Gracie. Luego le ordena, antes de abrir el maletero, que se porte bien y lo abre. Ella saca un pie y le grita que los matará a todos, y que la dejen ir, además de pedir ayuda a gritos. Packie le cierra la puerta del maletero en la cama, alegando que es una salvaje debido a las groserías que usa, y Gracie sigue chillando. Packie le dice que se ocupara de calmarla, y este se va, mientras Gracie sigue gritando. She's A Keeper 5.png|Gordon arrastrando a Gracie. She's A Keeper 7.png|Niko escuchando despotricar a Gracie. She's A Keeper 11.png|El ataque de Gracie. Rescate de Grace Gerry se despide de Niko y le dice que Packie le explicará todo. Niko recibe una llamada suya y Packie le explica que su preciado tiempo con Gracie llega a su fin, ya que les van a pagar el rescate. Niko, irónicamente, le dice que es una pena, pues le harían una fiesta de despedida. Niko recoge a Packie y Gracie. Packie agarra a Gracie y la obliga a subirse, para luego decirle a Niko que el intercambio se haría en una depuradora que hay en Isla de Carga. Niko le pregunta en broma como se llevan él y Gracie. Packie contesta que "de puta madre". Gracie, amordazada, suelta que es un hijo de puta. Packie le sigue el juego a Niko y le dice que le está diciendo cuanto lo quiere. Gracie vuelve a insultarlo y Packie la calma diciendo que es necesario a veces juntarse con gente como Niko, ya que es útil. Gracie grita "ya te daré yo una puta utilidad", a lo que Packie, perdiendo algo de su calma, le dice que cuide su boca. En el intercambio, aparecen Anthony "Gay Tony" Price y Luis Fernando López, con los diamantes. Tony pregunta por Gracie, a lo que Packie le grita que dejen los diamantes y podrán irse. Tony le pide que le muestren a Gracie y le pregunta a ella si le han hecho algo. Ella no puede contestar porque está amordazada, pero Packie insulta a Tony y comienzan a discutir. Luis y Niko calman las cosas y acuerdan dejar los diamantes y luego entregar a Gracie. Esto ocurre y, a pesar de la aparición inoportuna de Ray Bulgarin y el tiroteo posterior por conseguir los diamantes, Gracie se va con Luis y Tony. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend4.PNG|Llevando a Packie y Gracie. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend.PNG|La llegada de Tony y Luis. Packie 5.png|Packie sosteniendo a Gracie durante el trato. El final Tres días después, Niko pasa por la casa de Gracie por casualidad. Ella está saliendo de la misma y lo mira por unos segundos. Al instante capta su atención y, en cuanto Gracie se da vuelta, Niko la mira unos segundos y se espanta. Gracie le grita y reconoce en Niko a la persona que lo secuestró. Niko le pide que se calme y trata de decirle que no la conoce "aunque es mentira". Gracie, sin embargo, llama a gritos a sus guardaespaldas, que vienen a rescatarla rápidamente. Gracie le grita a Niko que se mantenga alejado de ella y se mete a toda velocidad en la casa. Niko no consigue captar su atención ni enmendar el asunto. Los guardias vienen a matar a Niko, por lo que este deberá matarlos a los cinco y luego huir de la policía. Niko no vuelve a saber nada de ella, ni se la vuelve a mencionar. Gracie 1.png|Gracie paranoica. Gracie 2.png|Los matones. Gracie 3.png|La huída. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Llevando a Gracie y Tony thumb|250px|Luis, Tony y Gracie en el coche. Luis Fernando López conoce a Gracie cuando va al club Hercules, donde ella está con Anthony Price, conocido como "Gay Tony". Esto es una referencia a que ella le dice a Niko anteriormente que solo sale con homosexuales debido a que no quieren toquetearla. Tony le pide a Luís que los lleve a él y a Gracie a la casa de esta última. En el camino, Gracie se queja de lo que le pasa a Luis, ya que "se folla a todo lo que se mueva", pero que cuando está cerca de ella ni siquiera le presta atención. Tony le dice que a lo mejor es por su actitud tan recatada, pero ella se ríe y lo niega. A continuación, Gracie trata de seducir a Luis sin éxito, y este le pide que no lo moleste. Ella sigue y Luis le dice que no desea estar con ella y que se calle, que no es su tipo y que no quiere estar con ella. De forma un tanto creída, Gracie le pregunta a Luis si "existe un problema", Luis le responde que no, pero que no le gustan las italianas escandalosas. Ella le dice "que le den". Luis le dice que dejó de salir con mujeres de la mafia desde que Dani Lupisella le pidió a su padre que le cortara las bolas. Tony le dice a Gracie que tuvo una relación con Roy Zito, esto sorprende a Gracie, ya que no se hubiera imaginado que fuera gay. Luis le dice que los gays no tienen una etiqueta en la frente. Tony le explica a Luis que El Celebinator, escritor de un blog en internet, lo ha estado acosando y diciendo cosas horribles de él. Gracie expresa su gusto por el blog y que es un gran sujeto pero Tony no le presta atención y le dice que "ellos no le gustan al blog". Luis le dice que no tiene importancia lo que diga El Celebrinator, pero Gracie lo corrige diciéndole que tiene mucha influencia. Luego de esto, Luis llega a la casa de Gracie y los deja allí. Ambos se marchan agradeciendo a Luis. La reunión thumb|left|250px|Gracie, [[Sharon Morton, Rocco Pelosi, Evan Moss y Luis Fernando López reunidos.]] Luis va al apartamento de Tony y encuentra a Rocco Pelosi, Sharon Morton, Gracie y Evan Moss esnifando cocaína y riendo, Gracie se asuta y le recomienda a Luis que la próxima vez toque la puerta, ya que el corazón le late a mil por minuto y casi la manda al hospital. Rocco le pide a Gracie que le diga a Giovanni que se ha alzado, pero ella lo interrumpe preguntándole si quiere que le diga le ha estado vendiendo cocaína, ya que piensa que esto le encantará. Rocco la calla y le dice que no, que le diga que ya se ha alzado y está en la sima. Gracie nota que Luis es "un aguafiestas" y le ofrece cocaína para ayudarlo, pero este la rechaza. Con Tony Es mencionada por Tony en la misión "Not So Fast", en la que Tony está enojado por algunas razones, principalmente porque Gracie no aparece e iban a reunirse esa misma noche. El rescate thumb|250px|Llevando a Gracie. Gracie ya ha sido secuestrada, por lo que Gay Tony le pide a Luis que lo lleve al intercambio y poder darles a los secuestradores unos diamantes por la liberación de Gracie, todo como un favor a Giovanni Ancelotti. Ya en el intercambio, Todos están tensos, Packie dice que Gay Tony deje los diamantes en el suelo. Él lo hace con calma, y luego, Patrick y Niko les devuelven a Gracie. Estos se suben a una lancha y comienzan su partida. Tony le saca la mordaza a Gracie y esta se enfada, ya que no mataron ni a Packie ni a Niko. Tras insultar varias veces a Tony y a Luis, este la golpea y la noquea, ya que los estaba molestando demasiado y desean una vuelta tranquila. No se vuelve a ver a Gracie. Consecuencias Giovanni pensó que el secuestro de Gracie fue por causa de los diamantes de Anthony Prince, por lo que hace un trato con un ruso para matar a Tony y a Luis. Es mencionada por última vez por Rocco Pelosi. Base de datos del LCPD Ficha policial 700px|center Imagen 200px|center Curiosidades *Es muy parecida a Alejandra. *En casi todas las misiones donde hay que llevarla a algún sitio, acaba siendo noqueada (ya sea por amigos o enemigos), para tener una vuelta tranquila sin que moleste al conductor. thumb|250px|Diferencia en la ropa que Gracie lleva en [[Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, izquierda, y Grand Theft Auto IV, derecha.]] *Se puede notar que en Grand Theft Auto IV, en la escena del intercambio de diamantes, la ropa de Gracie es la misma chaqueta gris oscuro y los mismos jeans negros. Sin embargo, en el intercambio de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, que se supone que es la misma escena idéntica, su ropa es la del skin del mismo juego, el jean azul, la chaqueta negra y la camiseta rayada violeta y negra. Esto es un error, ya que la escena debería ser exactamente igual que en el juego anterior, como también se puede notar en los anteojos de Gay Tony. *Patrick McReary la describe como: "Una zorra teñida de rubio", probable referencia a que su cabello es originalmente castaño. **Otro detalle que apoya dicha teoría es que la imagen de archivo de la base de datos del LCPD tiene a Gracie con el cabello castaño. *En su Artwork de Grand Theft Auto IV, la ropa de Gracie es muy parecida a la que usaría posteriormente en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. En el artwork de dicha entrega, lleva un vestido rosa que nunca lleva en las entregas, es probablemente una versión beta, o Rockstar Games prefirió que resaltara un poco más. Artwork GracieArt.jpg|Artwork de Gracie Ancelotti en Grand Theft Auto IV. Gracie Ancelotti Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Gracie Ancelotti en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *I'll Take Her... *...I'll Take Her *Ransom *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *No Stockholm Syndrome Here Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Blog This!... *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast *Ladie's Night *Ladies Half Price *Party's Over nl:Gracie Ancelotti pl:Gracie Ancelotti de:Gracie Ancelotti en:Gracie Ancelotti fr:Gracie Ancelotti hu:Gracie Ancelotti pt:Gracie Ancelotti ru:Грейси Анчелотти Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV